


White Picket Fences

by nuttinonice



Series: Boy Next Door AU [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, Divorced Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pool Sex, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex Toys, Squirting, Sybian, Trans Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Voyeurism, afab language, no underage though, pool boy Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuttinonice/pseuds/nuttinonice
Summary: This is the sequel to "Won't You Be My Neighbor?" which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131559Keith returns to Shiro's to learn more.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Boy Next Door AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820593
Comments: 16
Kudos: 157





	White Picket Fences

**Author's Note:**

> This can probably be read as a stand alone, but be sure to check out the first fic of this series!

Keith sees the world with new eyes after his first roll in the sheets with Shiro. The next night, he slides a hand between his legs, trying to remember how Shiro’s tongue had felt. His own hand can’t compare to having someone’s mouth or the powerful vibrator Shiro showed him. 

It’s been three days since the hook up. They’ve exchanged a few flirty texts, but now Keith is already impatient. He wants Shiro to show him more, make him come so hard he screams again.

With one hand between his legs in bed, he texts Shiro with the other. If he wasn’t so worked up with the need to come already, he wouldn’t have the guts, but he is. 

To: Shiro

I want you to show me more…

Keith chews on his lower lip and hesitated as he contemplates his next move. He wants Shiro to see how desperate he is, but sending a picture is too far out of his comfort zone.

From: Shiro

I can’t wait to teach you. What do you want next?

Keith swallows hard and kneads his clit as he types a shaky response. 

To: Shiro

I don’t know… I’m not ready to fuck yet but I want more.

From: Shiro

I think I have a few ideas. Stay after you come to clean the pool tomorrow if you want to. I’ll make you feel good again, baby.

Keith’s heart leaps to his throat and he comes with a few more deep circles on his clit, gasping in the dark and arching his back. He wants Shiro to call him baby again so bad it hurts. 

He cleans himself up and reaches for the water and melatonin he keeps next to a bed, downing a few in a rush to fall asleep, if only to wake up tomorrow as soon as possible, or maybe dream about it. 

Keith does — a mouthwatering dream that involves Shiro in a very revealing bathing suit and… well, Keith really hopes his mom doesn’t hear him talk in his sleep. 

*****

The next day, Keith shows up as late as he can stand, not wanting to come too early. He sits around the house anxiously all day until four o’clock before he pulls on some of his shortest denim cutoffs and a white crop top. He usually only wears one or the other, but well, he’s coming over to do more than clean today. 

He heads over next door with his equipment and lets himself in through the gate, smiling as he heads to the side of the pool to set it all down and finds Shiro stepping through the sliding glass doors onto the patio. 

“Hey there.” Shiro grins, dressed in only a skimpy Speedo of a swimsuit (as to be expected) and an open kimono robe that goes down past his knees. There’s a pair of expensive sunglasses pushed onto his head and Keith is already melting at the sight of Shiro’s bare chest and abs, not to mention the bulge in the swimsuit. “Thanks for coming a little early. I’ll get you something to drink while you work.” 

“Thanks.” Keith blushes as he grabs the skimmer, smiling right back at Shiro. 

“Be back soon.” Shiro winks at him, turning to walk back inside as Keith gets started. 

He doesn’t want to half ass it necessarily, but they both know Shiro’s pool doesn’t really quite need to be cleaned yet, so he makes quick work of it, scooping out any stray leaves and bugs that have fallen into the water. 

Shiro returns in a couple of minutes and hands Keith a glass of lemonade, not so subtly looking him up and down. “You don’t have to spend too much time out here, I just needed it tidied up a bit.” He says with a knowing smile, glancing over at the pool. “Is it safe to jump in right now?”

Keith takes a gulp of the lemonade and nods, trying to make a show of wiping his mouth without looking too dorky. “It’s fine, I hardly added any chlorine this time.” 

“Great.” Shiro says, shrugging the kimono off nonchalantly and diving into the pool with ease. When he breaches the surface again, he shakes his hair out and beams up at Keith. “You should come in. You’re always cleaning it, but you never get to try it.”

“You sure?” Keith blushes. 

“Of course. As long as you want to.” Shiro swims up to the side and props his head up on his hands to smile up at him some more. “Plus, it’s too hot today. I don’t want you to get heat stroke or anything.”

“So concerned for my well being.” Keith laughs a little as he sets his lemonade down on the deck. “I, uh, don’t have a bathing suit or anything.”

“You can come in naked for all I care.” Shiro winks. ”But if you want, I can find something for you to wear.”

Keith’s heart thumps hard in his chest, his cheeks burning pink. He feels a twinge between his legs — Shiro’s being so forward. He kind of likes it. It takes the pressure off of having to initiate anything and it’s clear they’re both on the same page about fooling around again today. 

Keith strips out of his crop top and drops it with ease, but his heart pounds as he unbuttons his shorts and drags down the zipper. When the denim drops to his ankles, Keith is suddenly self conscious of what he’s wearing — a simple pair of white cotton panties. Should he have worn something… sexier? And should he leave them on to get in the pool, or does Shiro prefer him naked?

“Come on in.” Shiro extends a hand up to Keith, his own face flushed a little pink. 

Keith takes it as a sign that Shiro likes him as is and takes his hand, licking his lips as he steps up to the edge of the pool and lowers himself to sit before dropping into the water. “It’s not even cold.” He laughs, ducking his head back to soak his hair before shaking it out. 

“Yeah, it gets like this in the summer.” Shiro smiles, putting a hand on the side of the pool next to Keith. “So, you uh… You said that you wanted me to teach you some more, yeah?”

Keith shivers in the warm water. “Y-Yeah.”

“I thought of a few ideas, if you’re interested, but right now honestly, I’m just dying to kiss you.” Shiro’s voice is a little lower as he puts his prosthetic hand on the other edge, caging Keith in against the wall of the pool. Fuck, that’s hot. 

“You can kiss me.” Keith breathes, aware that his face is red and his eyes must be blown wide as a baby deer’s, but he’s too smitten to move as the older man bends down to meet his lips. Instantly, Keith can’t help groaning into the kiss, parting his lips for Shiro’s tongue to enter his mouth and widening his stance a little under the water. 

One of Shiro’s hands comes down to his hip, his fingers tracing the waistband of the white panties. “I like these.” He mumbles against Keith’s lips, snapping the waistband lightly against Keith’s skin under the water. 

“I thought I should have worn something sexier.” Keith blushes, tilting his head as an invitation until Shiro begins to kiss down his neck and he hums his approval. 

“You just look so cute in these.” Shiro chuckles, sliding his hand slowly to give Keith ample warning and time to say no before he pushes it between Keith’s thighs and cups his pussy under the water, squeezing it through the soaked fabric.

“Shiro.” Keith gasps, rolling his hips down into the touch without thinking.

“Good boy.” Shio murmurs and Keith almost moans just at the words. “I’ve been thinking about you ever since you left.” His eyes are bright and his smile is kind even as he talks so dirty. Shiro slides his hand inside the panties, running two thick fingers over Keith’s folds as he nuzzles their noses together. “I can’t get your cute little pussy out of my head.”

“Fuck.” Keith huffs out a breath as Shiro begins to massage his dick, fingers massaging heavenly circles against the sensitive bud.

“Is there anything specific you want me to do today?” Shiro asks as if he’s taking Keith’s dinner order, not asking what’s on their sex agenda for the evening. “It doesn’t have to be an act, it can be something you want me to say, or a kink you want to explore.”

Keith bites his lip. “There is one thing, but I don’t know if I’ll really like it or not — or if you will.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Shiro’s eyes brighten at the admission.

Keith hopes to God he’s not about to gross Shiro out, but with all the dirty talk Shiro’s given him so far, he doesn’t think it’ll be a turn off. “I think I want to try calling you daddy sometimes if that doesn’t freak you out.” 

Shiro’s blush darkens and he eases Keith closer to the pool wall, pressing against him, so Keith can feel the hardness of his cock in his bathing suit. “My ex was always grossed out by that kink, but fuck, I love it. You can call me whatever you want.”

“Really?” Keith bites his lip as Shiro rolls against him. “What did you want to show me?”

“I have two ideas for what might make you feel good without fucking yet, but at some point, I’m a hundred percent going to eat you out again.” He leans in to nip at Keith’s ear, pressing a hot kiss against it as he pushes their hips together under the water, splashing some overflow onto the deck. “Can I take you inside?”

“Please.” Keith breathes and pushes himself out of the pool as soon as Shiro pulls away. 

Shiro is close behind him, climbing out of the pool and pulling Keith into another deep kiss. He sucks Keith’s lower lip into his mouth and sucks on it until Keith’s knees begin to feel weak and he releases him only to bring him inside. 

“Are we going downstairs?” Keith asks, heart racing even as the air conditioning makes him shiver when they enter the house. He’s freezing, but he knows Shiro will be warming him up any minute. 

“I want you in my bed this time.” Shiro winks, motioning for Keith to follow him as he heads for the stairs. 

Keith follows eagerly, his mouth watering as he ascends the staircase and is led to the same bedroom where he’d watched Shiro jerk himself off not too long ago. Fuck, the memory still makes him wet. He takes the initiative to take his panties off, leaving them in a wet heap on the floor and looking at Shiro for instruction.

“I brought this up from downstairs, I thought you might like to um… practice on it.” Shiro says as he opens up his closet and takes out the black saddle-like device Keith had seen downstairs the last time he came over. Atop the silicone saddle is a smooth artificial cock and Keith swallows hard, imagining what that might feel inside him. Will it feel anything like the real thing? “Do you know how to use one?”

Keith shakes his head.

“So, I thought you could get a little taste of what being fucked is like, so you can experience it a bit.” Shiro says as he walks over and takes Keith’s hands, squeezing. “You just sit yourself down on it and I’ll turn the vibrations on. You can ride it until you come as many times as you want.”

Jesus fuck that sounds good. “But how will I make you feel good?” Keith asks, not wanting to be selfish, but he also really wants to get his hands (and eyes) on Shiro’s cock again. Right now, it’s still trapped in the wet red material of Shiro’s bathing suit. 

Shiro seems to sense his desire and hooks his fingers around the waist of the Speedo to tug it down, letting it fall at his ankles before he steps out and gives Keith another kiss. “You can kiss me or touch me, whatever you want, but mostly, I just want to watch you, play with you a little. Does that sound fun?”

“Yeah, fuck.” Keith sighs. “Will it hurt?” 

“I’ll make sure it doesn’t.” Shiro promises. “Can I warm you up a little?” He slides his hand back between legs when he asks, massaging him with his palm as Keith twitches in response to the touch. “I want to make sure you’re wet before you take it in.”

“Y-Yeah.” Keith gulps. He’s still pretty cold too, so whatever Shiro wants to do to warm him up, he’s more than down. 

“Widen your stance for me a little.”

Keith obeys, leaning back against the bedroom wall as he stands with his legs spread further apart. He watches with a pounding heart as Shiro gets down on his knees in front of him. 

“I just couldn’t wait to taste you again.” Shiro sighs, leaning in and lapping over Keith’s pussy with a flat tongue, giving him a few good licks before sucking his small dick into his mouth to lavish it. 

“Shiro, fuck.” Keith groans, pushing both his hands into Shiro’s hair. “That feels so fucking good, Jesus.”

Shiro hums in response and continues to suckle on his clit. He takes him in his mouth as if he’s made of honey, seeming to relish in every little taste of Keith. When Shiro moves down to lick lightly inside, he finds Keith soaking wet, heat already radiating from him as Shiro uses his mouth. “Such a good boy.” Shiro whispers. “Do you like that, baby? You like having daddy lick your little pussy like this?”

“Jesus Christ.” Keith leans harder against the wall as his knees buckle slightly beneath him, his hips pushing forward to meet with Shiro’s tongue more and more. “Y-Yes.” He feels too embarrassed to say the word himself yet, but hearing it from Shiro is orgasmic.

“Look how wet you are for me, baby boy.” Shiro murmurs before swirling his tongue around Keith’s swollen clit. “Bet you’re gonna have so much fun riding that cock for me. I want to see your pussy full so bad.”

Keith thinks he might pass out, moaning and knocking his head back against the wall as Shiro begins to eat him out again with a fervor. He wouldn’t be surprised if his feet weren’t even touching the floor anymore. He feels like he’s floating and the dirty talk is turning him into an absolute mess. “I want to ride it for you.” He pants, forcing his eyes open to look at the sybian on the bed. “I like it when you watch me.”

Shiro pulls his mouth away and kisses Keith’s navel, rising to his feet and taking both of his hands. “Let’s try it.” 

Keith can’t do anything but blush as Shiro leads him back to the bed where the toy waits for him.

Shiro opens his bedside drawer and retrieves a small bottle of lube, using it to slick up the silicone cock for Keith’s comfort.

“Shiro?” Keith asks, shy again as he waits for Shiro to finish the preparations. 

“Hm?” 

“I um… I don’t want to make a mess on your bed, I’ll probably squirt on that thing.”

“I fucking hope you do.” Shiro laughs. “Don't worry about that, I’ll do laundry later. I just want you to feel good.” He reaches a hand out and Keith takes it, biting his lip as he carefully arranges himself, so that he’s straddling the sybian. “Tell me if it hurts.” 

Keith nods and squeezes Shiro’s hand, rising up to hesitantly hover over the toy. Something about this feels dirtier than fucking. Keith is soaked and practically trembling with a mix of nerves and anticipation. He likes that Shiro wants to watch him, but he hopes he doesn’t look too ridiculous doing this. He’s still a virgin after all, even if this older man who’s captured his heart is slowly breaking him in. 

Keith lowers himself enough that the tip catches on his hole and he glances to Shiro for reassurance.

“Take it slow.” Shiro murmurs, kneeling in front of the sybian on the mattress, to face Keith. 

Keith lets out a strange breath as he starts to sink down, taking in the first inch or so. It’s a stretch, but it’s not painful, just… new. There’s something satisfying about it as he rises up and sinks back down a little lower.

“Oh just like that, baby.” Shiro sighs, his eyes wide and transfixed on Keith’s pussy as he works his way to being fully seated. “Look at you… God, Keith.” M

Keith watches as Shiro reaches out to rub his clit and whines, rocking back and forth a little on the cock lodged inside him.

“Does it feel good?”

Keith gives a weak nod, heart pounding. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me if I turn it on?” Shiro smiles, two fingers still stroking Keith’s engorged clit, as hard as he’s able to get. 

Keith swallows hard, his face burning red when he speaks, but fuck, he wants to make Shiro feel good too. “Yes… Daddy.” He smiles back at Shiro a little when he sees how he blushes. Shiro does like that…

Wordlessly, Shiro reaches around to the back of the saddle, pressing a button, and Keith feels the machine whir to life — first underneath him, then inside of him.

“Hhh!” Keith gasps, hips bucking immediately as the cock begins to vibrate inside him. “Ohmygod, fuck.” He babbles, his head tipping back as he holds Shiro’s hand with both of his own, pressing it to his chest as he starts to bounce himself up and down.

“Just like that, baby. You’re doing so good, look at you take it so easily.” 

Keith whimpers at the praise and squeezes his eyes shut. 

“That’s it, baby boy.” Shiro says, his tone always so kind, even when it’s low and dirty. Keith loves that. It makes him feel safe, here in the bedroom of a man who could almost be the age of his father. Keith feels completely and utterly safe, caressed by capable strong hands and a guiding voice. 

Keith trembles with the stimulation, the cock of the sybian vibrating intensely against his g-spot as Shiro urges him on. Dear God, he wants to be Shiro’s. He wants to belong to this man, this incredible person who’s showing him everything he needs to know about sex. “Oh, Daddy.” Keith breathes, his face burning with embarrassment, but he’s reaching a point of being too turned on to care. He’s riding the saddle as fast as his body will allow him to. “Daddy, it feels so good.”

“You’re such a good boy for me, baby. Look at you ride that big cock for me.”

Keith whines and reaches his free hand out to hold Shiro’s shoulder to ground himself as he continues riding. The pleasure is too great for him to notice the burn in his abs from all the movement, he can’t seem to stop himself. 

“So good, baby boy, so good.” Shiro coos. “Do you want Daddy to touch you? Or do you want to come all by yourself?”

Why is that word so fucking hot? Keith hopes this isn’t some Freudian shit about his actual daddy issues, but calling Shiro that word just lights a fire in him. He wants to please Shiro, perform for him, keep feeling all the incredible things Shiro is making him feel. “Touch me, Daddy.” Keith nearly squeaks, his orgasm beginning to build in the pit of his abdomen, growing tenser by the moment. 

“Look at your pretty little dick all soaking wet like this.” Shiro says as he presses his fingers over the mound to rub it once more, moving his hand up and down to follow Keith as he rides the vibrating cock inside him. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good, baby. You want to come for me?”

“Yes.” Keith pants. “Yes, fuck, I want to come.” He can barely speak, an invisible rope in the pit of his stomach going tighter and tighter. The vibrations inside him, Shiro’s filthy words and his strong fingers massaging his helpless dick in hard fast motions, it just keeps building and building to a precipice that feels so high, Keith is almost frightened the moment before it breaks.

“Shiro!” Keith comes with a shout, his usual gravelly voice suddenly nasally and desperate as he feels fluid rush out of him. It’s even more than last time, more liquid splashing his thighs each time he pushes himself back down, riding out the orgasm.

“Good boy, look at you.” Shiro breathes and Keith hears the undeniable sound of Shiro jerking off. 

Just as he thinks he might be coming down, Shiro still has a hand on his clit, the cock is still vibrating inside of him, and he can hear Shiro touching himself. Before he has a chance to say anything at all, his body tenses and snaps all over again, Keith helplessly crying out as he rides desperately through it. He’s squirted enough that the bedspread is wet around them, but he just can’t stop himself as he comes for the second time.

“Shiro.” Is all Keith manages to whimper when it passes for real. “T-Too much, c-can you-“

“Shh, shh, I got you baby.” Shiro coos, quickly reaching around to push another button and the machine settles back down again into stillness.

“I…” Keith forgets entirely what he wanted to say, instead slumping forward and wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulder. 

“Catch your breath.” Shiro says, his tone more level than before as he strokes a hand down Keith’s back. 

Keith obeys, taking deep breaths in and out as he buries his face in Shiro’s neck. He can feel himself still twitching with aftershocks, a light trickle of clear liquid still running down his thigh. With a brief pang of horror, he realizes in the midst of all the intensity and squirting, it’s possible he may have had an accident. He’s actually too numb from all the overstimming to properly tell. 

“Shh, don’t tense up.” Shiro whispers, lifting Keith’s chin and giving him a deep kiss, his tongue caressing Keith’s and soothing his tension back away. “You were absolutely perfect.” 

“But I…” Keith shifts his hips, nervously. He’s starting to get sore from the intrusion inside him, but he’s afraid to get up. “Did I…?” 

“I’m not sure, but it’s perfectly normal for that to happen when someone squirts that much. Nothing to be embarrassed about.” Shiro gives him another kiss, sweeter this time, just barely nipping at his lower lip. “Let me help you up.”

Keith gives a weak nod and holds onto Shiro as he rises up, wincing a little when he leaks another trickle of one thing or another at the loss of the toy inside him. 

“Good boy, you did so good, Keith.” Shiro says, sitting against the headboard and pulling Keith back against him, so his back is pressed to his chest.

Keith shuts his eyes and sighs, his head leaning back onto Shiro’s shoulder. He feels like his body is made of jelly and he’s weirdly grateful when Shiro reaches between his legs and rests his palm over his pussy. The warmth is nice, preventing the air conditioning from chilling his wet skin. “I didn’t know I had a daddy kink.”

“Do you really like it too? Because if you don’t, I don’t want you to feel like you have to.”

“No, I really like it.” Keith smiles, turning his head to kiss Shiro’s bicep. “It’s hot.” 

“God, you’re just precious.” Shiro sighs, kissing the top of Keith’s head again. 

“How do you want me to get you off?” Keith asks, aware of the aching hard on that’s pressed against his back. 

“I have an idea.” Shiro says, pressing the heel of his palm ever so gently down against Keith’s dick again. 

Keith’s heart thumps. He doesn’t know if he has another orgasm left in him, but he’s excited to make Shiro feel good too. He wants to do a good job. “Well how do you want it, Daddy?” Keith smiles, craning his head back a bit to look at Shiro. “I wouldn’t want you to be disappointed in me after I was such a good boy for you.”

“Fuck, you’re something else.” Shiro sighs, holding Keith tight and turning his head to kiss down his neck. “I don’t think you have any idea how sexy you are.”

“Stop.” Keith laughs, blushing as Shiro’s hands come up to his hips and stroke up and down his sides. It’s a simple touch that just feels so good, almost intimate. Keith’s heart is thumping a little harder than it should be for someone he’s just hooking up with, but Shiro makes him feel so special, he just can’t help it.

“Tell me you don’t have plans today.”

“I don’t.”

“Good.” Shiro grins, leaning in to suck on Keith’s neck, sliding one hand up to toy with Keith’s nipple.

“Shiro.” Keith grins, arching his back a little against him. “Tell me what you want.”

“But I’m having so much fun.”

“You can feel me up all you want and still let me play with your dick.” 

“Look at you talking dirty.”

“Learning from the best.” Keith takes the initiative to pull away from Shiro’s embrace and turn around, sitting himself in his lap instead and leaning in to steal a kiss. He practically purrs when Shiro kisses him back, his lips soft and inviting as Keith puts his hands on his chest, squeezing the firm muscle there. “Hi.” He grins when he breaks the kiss.

“Hi.” Shiro laughs, reaching one hand around to squeeze Keith’s ass. 

“Tell me how I can make you come, Daddy.” Keith winks, feeling bolder as he reaches down and takes Shiro’s cock in his hand, stroking a few times until Shiro’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Would you be comfortable getting on all fours for me, baby?” Shiro asks as he pushes Keith’s hair back behind his ears. “No penetration, just hold your thighs together nice and tight for me.”

“What for?” Keith blushes. He feels stupid, like this is something obvious he should know, but Shiro just gives him a kiss and explains.

“We can lube up your thighs a little bit and I can push myself between them. That way we can be close without actually fucking.” 

“I didn’t know that was a thing.” Keith laughs. 

“We can always get creative.” Shiro grins, giving him yet another kiss. “And, um, you know you can always fuck me if you want to. I would get you a strap on.”

Keith’s mouth waters. “You like to bottom?”

“I like everything.” Shiro shrugs, one hand lingering in Keith’s hair to stroke it. “I could call you daddy if that’s what you wanted. I’m just crazy about making you feel good.”

“I’ll try anything with you.” Keith sighs, falling forward into another kiss, brushing his tongue into Shiro’s mouth and moaning. He’s not sure of himself yet, but the thought of being fucked senseless by Shiro sounds more and more appetizing. Fucking Shiro sounds prettt good too, God he hopes Shiro keeps him around at least for the summer. Being around him feels too perfect.

“Do it. The thighs thing.” Keith breathes, breaking the kiss to pull away and reposition himself on all fours. He hears Shiro uncap the lube again and swallows hard as he presses his tight together tightly.

“Just like that, baby.” Shiro praises just before a slick hand slides between his legs to wet his inner thighs.

Before Keith knows it, Shiro is bent over him, his chest pressed against his back as Keith feels his thick cock slide between his legs. He squeezes them together obediently and sighs when Shiro starts to fuck him that way. He didn’t think this act would give him any pleasure necessarily, but Shiro’s cock rubs against his clit back and forth with each thrust of his hips and soon, Keith has to lower his face to the mattress, whimpering and clutching the sheets. 

It’s what he imagines must be the closest thing to fucking. This combined with the sybian and Keith can so easily see himself riding Shiro’s cock like he was made for it. 

Keith groans as Shiro slides back and forth, his thighs completely slick with more than just lube now and he can feel yet another orgasm beginning to bloom when Shiro speaks to him. 

“You’re such a good boy for Daddy, you like that? You like it when I rub up against your little pussy like this?”

“Oh God, fuck, Shiro.” Keith groans, squeezing his eyes shut. “If you talk like that I’m going to ruin your fucking bed again.”

“Good.” Shiro breathes. “I’m close, baby. Do you feel good? Can you come like this?”

Keith gives a weak nod and sighs with pleasure as the tip of Shiro’s dick massages his clit perfectly before pulling away and pushing back in between his legs to do it all over again. “I-I want to make you come, Daddy.” He pants, his heart racing again with the thrill of the dirty word. “Come against me, I want to feel it.”

“Fuck.”Shiro huffs. “You’re so insanely hot, I literally can’t resist you.” He groans as he kisses up the back of Keith’s neck. “Walking around my yard in those slutty shorts every day, always bending over when you clean the pool.”

“Wanted you to notice me.” Keith squirms. “Am I what you thought I’d be?”

“You’re that and so much more, baby.” Shiro says, his breath becoming shallower as his pace picks up and begins to stutter. “Just like that, just like that… Hold it tight, baby, yes.” He gasps, his arms wrapping around Keith’s torso and pulling him upright against him as he bucks his hips wildly between Keith’s legs and comes. 

Keith watches it, mesmerized. Shiro’s strong arms are holding his body up, his cock fucking in and out from between his thighs as it spills all over Keith’s skin and the sheets below them. The speed makes it impossible for his head not to tip back and he comes for Shiro yet again with a desperate cry and a small burst of fluid, likely all he had left to give. 

He feels dizzy as he comes down, biting his lip and looking at where he still has Shiro’s dick between his legs. He wants to keep it there almost… Keep Shiro warm and hard, but the strong arms around him pull him back and Keith finds himself lying on top of Shiro, red faced and panting. 

“Hey you.” Shiro smiles, already filled with so much softness, his eyes kind and innocent as he if didn’t just come all over Keith’s thighs. He pushes his hand through Keith’s hair and Keith all but purrs, settling onto Shiro’s chest in a dreamlike state. “How are you feeling?”

Keith forgets himself a moment, feeling just Shiro’s naked body against his own, the warmth of their closeness, the lightheadedness of being so deeply satisfied by what Shiro did to him, his lips move before he gives any proper thought to his words. “So fucking good Shiro, I love you.” He freezes the moment he hears what he says, feeling the muscles of Shiro’s chest beneath him suddenly go tense. 

“You um… Y-You what?”

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this elsewhere a few months ago and figured it was time I shared it here too! Make sure to follow me on Twitter @nuttinonice. I post my works far in advance on another platform and will be sharing the second part of this soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated <3


End file.
